Mais de uma
by CatchingStar
Summary: Uma busca leva Shalimar a encontrar uma mutante bastante interessante. Mais de uma. Agora os seus companheiros mutant x terão que achar a verdadeira shalimar


**Três Shalimar's? tá brincando?**

**disclaimer:** os personagens não me pertencem... fazer o que!

**

* * *

**

Lexa era a mais nova no grupo dos Mutant X. Quando Emma, uma mutante telepática deixou o grupo por causa de uma explosão numa fabrica e Adam, o chefe, desapareceu a jovem ingressou no grupo para ajuda-los na luta contra mutantes e médicos que sabiam sobre as pesquisas genéticas. Ela foi mandado por um grupo chamado Domínio que fornece informações e novos serviços. Naquela manha seu contato no Domínio a contactou - Eles se correspondiam por um canal seguro do Santuário.

"O que foi?" Perguntou ela

"Atividade estranha num galpão. Não temos certeza se é coisa de um ou mais mutantes. Você terá de descobrir o que é e dar um jeito".

"Tudo bem".

A jovem chamou seus companheiros e eles se dirigiram ao Helix. "O que eles querem tão cedo?" questionou Brennan. Lexa não soube responder. Os quatro então sobrevoaram a cidade e pousaram no teto do tal galpão.

"Não sei o que é, mas sem duvida a coisa esta não cheirando bem" disse Shalimar (seus sentidos eram super aguçados, principalmente seu olfato e visão).

"Cuidado. Pode haver mutantes" avisou Lexa " Eu vou entrar primeiro e ver se o caminho esta livre." Usando seu poder de invisibilidade a jovem abriu a porta e entrou "Esta tudo bem", disse ela.

Os quatros se separaram para cobrir todo o local (O que não foi uma boa idéia). Shalimar ficou com o canto direito e usando sua sensibilidade começou a vasculhar. Um rapaz pulou atrás dela e a atacou, porem ela já tinha notado a presença dele e conseguiu desviar. Os dois começaram a batalhar. Brennan também foi surpreendido por um mutante e avisou os demais – não foi difícil acabar com ele, um choque elétrico e o rapaz voou longe. Shalimar avisou sobre o dela também!

"O que eles queriam?" Perguntou brennan ao se reunir com os outros.

"Foi sem duvida uma armadilha" falou shalimar

"Mas porque o Domínio nos mandaria verificar?" Questionou Lexa.

" eu consegui achar um aparelho bastante diferente... vou analisar e ver o que é." falou jesse

"Bom, vamos voltar e descobrir".

Ao chegar no Santuário Shalimar se dirigiu ate a enfermaria para dar um jeito no tal machucado enquanto os outros cuidavam do tal aparelho. Brennan viu onde ela foi e resolveu ver o que era.

"Nossa, você se machucou!" Falou ele.

"Não foi nada!"

" Deixe me ajuda-la" pediu ele (como o machucado era bastante profundo foi necessário cauteriza-lo antes de fazer um curativo).

O rapaz pegou o aparelho _lazer_ e passou sobre o ferimento. No inicio shalimar não sentiu, mas de repente uma dor profunda surgiu e seus olhos amarelaram. A jovem precisou se controlar para não atacar o amigo. Brennan depois montou um curativo. "Obrigado" disse ela. Os dois foram ate o saguão em seguida.

"Alguma coisa?" Perguntou Brennan.

"O aparelho é um sinalizador" falou Jesse "Provavelmente foi esse sinal que chamou atenção".

"Porque haveria um sinalizador e mais nada?" Perguntou lexa.

"Para nos atrair ate lá" disse Shalimar.

"Porque acha que foi uma armação?" Questionou lexa.

"Instinto! E também porque o mutante me atacou e logo que me feriu desapareceu?"

"Consegui achar o vendedor do sinalizador" contou jesse.

"Shalimar e eu vamos fazer uma pequena visita a ele" falou Brennan.

Os dois entraram na loja e se dirigiram ao balcão.

"Gostaríamos de saber se esse sinalizador é dos seus" falou brennan amigavelmente.

"Sim, é um dos nossos". Respondeu o homem.

"precisamos saber quem comprou este aparelho" disse Shalimar.

"O dono da loja pegou o aparelho, olhou o numero de serie e foi verificar nas fichas de vendas".

"isto é estranho... Não há nenhum registro de pagamento".

"Como não?!" Exclamou shalimar. A jovem sentiu alguma coisa e deu uma olhada para trás.

"Eu não o vendi. Onde acharam?"

"Num prédio". Respondeu brennan. (shalimar sentiu novamente alguma coisa) "Algum funcionário deve ter feito a venda. Não recebeu ninguém estranho por aqui esses dias?"

O dono respondeu que não. Enquanto eles conversavam Shalimar se afastou e saiu pela porta dos fundos. Logo que saiu shalimar sentiu uma forte presença pois seus olhos ficaram amarelos.

"Eu sei que você esta aqui!" Disse ela.

Alguém pulou do prédio e caiu exatamente atrás da jovem e quando esta se virou para ver quem era ficou bastante surpresa.

"O que foi? Não gostou" perguntou a outra jovem. (A moça era igualzinha a Shalimar) A luta entre as duas começou. Como existia uma outra shalimar? Como ela sabia exatamente os movimentos da verdadeira?

"Não sei como isso aconteceu, mas não há espaço para nós duas" falou uma delas.

"Eu concordo" falou a outra. A batalha recomeçou.

"Shalimar, onde esta você?" – chamou brennan

" Acho que agora chega né?" A jovem deu um chute na outra que voou longe e bateu contra a parede. A shalimar quer ganhou foi atrás de brennan.

"Porque você saiu daquele jeito?" Perguntou ele.

"Saí? Ah sim... eu senti que havia alguém nos vigiando".

"E havia?"

" Sim. Mas eu já cuidei disso".

Os dois voltaram para o Santuário, brennan estava frustrado pois a visita não havia dado em nada e por isso ficou quieto o caminho inteiro.

" Vocês demoraram..." falou lexa.

"Tivemos um imprevisto" respondeu Shalimar "E então... o que acharam?"

"Parece que a loja foi "assaltada". A fita de segurança gravou alguém se mexendo, porem não deu para identificar direito" falou Jesse.

"Você esta bem?" Perguntou lexa à amiga estranho seu comportamento.

"O que? Sim. Estou bem".

A jovem se distanciou dos outros e foi ate o quarto da real shalimar para ver se encontrava alguma coisa que podia ser útil sem que tivesse que invadir o sistema. Ela era bastante organizada. Mas a busca foi inútil. Resolveu então ir ate a outra sala de computador e começou a pesquisar formas de derrubar o sistema de alarme do local.

"Ola pessoal" disse Shalimar ao entrar cambaleando.

"O que aconteceu? "

"Um imprevisto" respondeu ela.

"Disso nos sabemos, mas porque você esta desse jeito se agora mesmo estava se sentindo bem?" Perguntou jesse.

"Não sei.. deve ser uma fraqueza depois de uma boa luta" disse ela.

Shalimar resolveu não contou aos seus companheiros que havia mais de uma shalimar.

"Porque será que eu sabia que você estaria aqui?" Disse a verdadeira, ao entrar na sala.

"Como você... ?!" exclamou a outra.

"Você deveria saber que nos lutamos ate o fim e que conseguimos nos recuperar com mais facilidade que os outros. Você não pertence a este lugar!"

"Não é o que seus amiguinhos dizem" falou ela "Brennan, socorro".

O rapaz ouviu e correu ver o que estava acontecendo. As duas estávamos caídas no chão e uma sobre a outra

"Por favor, bren... Ajude-me!" Disse shalimar

"brennan, isso tudo é armação!" disse a outra.

O rapaz lançou um dos seus raios elétricos sobre a outra moça. Ela então saiu correndo e a outra shalimar foi atrás. "Eu cuido disso agora" falou a moça que fora salva. As duas correram ate a entrada no Santuário.

"Ótima atuação" disse a shalimar verdadeira.

"Obrigada, nos somos demais! "

"Infelizmente isso não vai durar por muito tempo".

Enquanto as duas lutavam... O alarme do santuário começou a soar. Brennan, Jesse e lexa se dirigiram então ao computador central - Nova atividade estranha. Eles contactaram shalimar, mas a jovem já havia ouvido através do comunicador e cor. Brennan então foi atrás dela e encontrou uma.

"Temos que ir... os mutantes voltaram".

A jovem nem sequer respondeu, apenas correu ao encontro dos outros. Jesse ficou no santuário para monitorar as atividades. Os outros três se dirigiram ao local com o carro de Brennan. Logo que chegaram se dirigiram a uma rua e Brennan avistou o mutante que havia derrotado da primeira vez. Lexa e ele cuidaram do tal mutante e shalimar teve mais uma sensação estranha e se dirigiu ao beco mais próximo.

"Você de novo?!" exclamou ela.

"Do que esta falando? "

"Eu já disse que não há espaço para duas de nós".

" Quem disse que são duas?" Perguntou uma voz feminina vindo de trás da real shalimar.

"Algo me diz que você ainda não lutou comigo!" Riu a que estava no beco.

"Quantas há de nós?" questionou a verdadeira.

"Só três" falou a outra.

"menos mal. Eu acho que consigo lidar com duas de mim mesma."

" isso é o que vamos ver!"

A batalha começou. Lexa ouviu um barulho vindo do beco e correu com Brennan para verificar o que estava acontecendo.

"Isso só pode ser ilusão" falou ele ao ver três shalimar.

"Infelizmente não, pois eu também estou vendo três" disse lexa.

"Jesse, temos um problema!" Disse Brennan.

"O que foi?" Perguntou o rapaz pelo comunicador.

"Você sabia que shalimar era trigêmea?" Perguntou Lexa.

"Trigêmeas?!" Exclamou ele.

"Se não é irmã com certeza é muito parecida" falou lexa "temos que descobrir qual delas é a verdadeira".

Jesse conseguiu ver a imagem do local e ficou totalmente cocado ao ver três shalimar lutando. "Vou usar o aparelho molecular para ver se elas são iguais ou não. Agüenta aí". Enquanto isso a luta continuava. Brennan estava cada vez mais nervoso, pois não sabia em quem poderia usar seu poder.

"Rápido jessé" falou Brennan "antes que tenhamos que atingir alguém ou que elas se matem".

"Más noticias. As três tem a mesma estrutura molecular. Não há como saber quem é a nossa shalimar".

Lexa então resolveu tomar a iniciativa e parar com a briga e para isso jogou seu poder de luz sobre as três moças.

"É melhor vocês virem com a gente" falou ela "Agora!"

"Mas apenas uma de nós é a verdadeira" falou a shalimar do meio.

"Bom, teremos que descobrir "

"Você não pode levar um intruso ao santuário" disse outra.

"Ok parem!" Gritou brennan.

As três então voltaram com os dois para o Santuário. Logo que entraram Jesse arregalou os olhos.

"Impressionante". Disse ele. "Queiram me acompanhar por favor". (elas obedeceram)

"Espero que tenha sido uma boa idéia traze-las ate aqui" disse Brennan.

"Temos que descobrir quem fez isso" disse lexa "deve ser alguém que trabalha em algum laboratório de genética e descobriu uma forma de clonar mutantes".

"mas porque?"

" Ele deve estar atrás de alguma informação sobre o santuário e as pesquisas de Adam senão teria clonado outro mutante e não um dos nossos" falou lexa.

Brennan se dirigiu a enfermaria para ver como estavam indo os testes. Jesse fez novamente o teste de estrutura molecular, alem de exame de raios-X e outros. Os dna's eram sem duvida os mesmos.

"Não adianta fazer mais teste" falou ele quando o amigo entrou. "eu não entendo como que as outras duas surgiram, mas são reais".

"Eu sei. quando fomos ao galpão hoje de manha shalimar foi atacada e ferida..."

"E o tecido arrancado forneceu o Dna." Completou jesse.

"Talvez se fizéssemos algumas perguntas, com cada uma separadamente, poderíamos verificar se elas são só fisicamente parecidas".

"Talvez ajude".

"Shal, você pode vir comigo?" Pediu brennan

"Mas é claro" respondeu as três ao mesmo tempo.

"Apenas a da direita", esclareceu ele.

Lexa teve que entrar nessa também, afinal eram três e o interrogatório deveria ser feito individualmente e ao mesmo tempo. Brennan levou a "sua" shalimar ate o quarto e lexa foi com a outra à sala e a ultima ficou na enfermaria mesmo.

"Qual é o nome do cara que nos recrutou?"

"Adam Kane. Mas porque pergunta?"

"Quem foram seus pais?" Perguntou ele não dando atenção a questão da moça.

"Um casal de americanos, Jéssica e Jonas. Nasci em 1978".

" Você tinha uma melhor amiga.. o que aconteceu a ela?" Perguntou Lexa.

"Ela também era mutante e eu tive de mata-la" respondeu shalimar.

"Qual é seu maior medo? Indagou jesse.

"ficar sozinha".

"Qual é o seu lugar preferido?" Questionou lexa.

"A floresta".

"Qual foi o momento mais trágico da sua vida?" Perguntou brennan.

"Foram dois, mas o maior deles foi quando Adam e Emma nos deixaram."

Os três mutante se reuniram na sala e contaram como foi tudo, todas responderam da mesma forma. "tem de haver algo que as diferencie". Pensou eles.

Novamente alarme tocou. Os três se reuniram na frente do computador.

"E agora?" Perguntou Jesse.

" não podemos deixa-las aqui. duas delas vão tentar alguma coisa".

"Mas não podemos leva-las. Quem garante que elas não nos atacarão?" Perguntou jesse.

" temos que correr esse risco" falou lexa. "Deixa-las pode ser pior."

"Eu estou pronta" disse uma das shalimar.

"finalmente uma ação" disse a outra.

"Eu não vou ficar de fora" falou a terceira.

Todos se entreolharam e foram para o helix. O local não era o mesmo: parecia uma clinica medica. As paredes eram brancas e algumas camas espalhadas. Novamente eles se dividiram para vasculhar melhor o local e cada um deles ficou com uma shalimar.

A cada passo aumentava a sensação de perigo das feral. Brennan foi o primeiro a ser atacado por dois mutantes, um deles foi diretamente na jovem que conseguiu se defender muito bem; não demorou ate o outro cair. Brennan notou que o curativo no braço da jovem caíra e não havia nenhum sinal de cauterização.

"Belo truque. Um mutante te atacando não acabaria com o seu disfarce" disse ele. O rapaz a chutando para longe.

"Porque fez isso? Como sabe que não sou a verdadeira?"

"Pela cicatriz...você não tem!"

Shalimar deu uma risadinha e partiu para cima dele. Não demorou muito para ela cair afinal à eletricidade de Brennan era bastante grande.

(Em outra sala...)

"Está calmo demais por aqui" falou Jesse.

"Eu também acho" falou shalimar.

"Jesse?" Chamou brennan

"pode falar!"

"Menos uma."

"O que foi?" Perguntou Shalimar.

"parece que uma das Shalimar já foi destruída".

Os dois continuaram caminhando. Shalimar começou a ficar brava e cansou de brincar de ser boazinha: atacou-o pelas costas.

"O que esta fazendo?"

"Ele não podia ter matado minha irmã!" Esbravejou a moça.

"Mas shalimar não tem irmã..." disse ele.

A jovem novamente o atacou, mas dessa vez passando-lhe uma rasteira. Na terceira tentativa jesse conseguiu se defender usando a proteção molecular. (Assim como ele podia se desmaterializar, tinha a capacidade de endurecer)

Todos se encontraram no salão principal.

"E então...alguma coisa?" Perguntou Lexa. "Espere! Cadê as outras duas?"

"Você tem certeza que destruíram as shalimar impostoras?" A moça se distanciou dos três e seus olhos ficaram amarelos. Os três se entreolharam. Brennan olhou bem dentro dos olhos dela, se aproximou e tocou no braço. A moça rapidamente tirou o braço.

"tem certeza" disse Brennan. O rapaz olhou para ela e a jovem sorriu.

" vejo que descobriram minhas criaturas " disse uma voz masculina.

"Adam!" Exclamou brennan.

" Não é o Adam" disse Shalimar "Posso sentir."

O homem então voltou a sua forma original. Era um dos cientistas que trabalhou junto com Adam na Genomax e que também desenvolveu habilidades mutantes... era um transformista,. Lexa não esperou para ataca-lo, mas ele escapou.

" Essa luta é minha" falou shalimar.

Os três ficaram olhando enquanto ela acaba com ele.

"que bom que só tem uma shalimar" comentou Jesse depois que o cientista foi derrotado;

"Porque?" Perguntou Shalimar "Uma já é difícil de conviver?"

"Também" respondeu Brennan. Ela olhou bem para ele de forma séria e os três outros mutantes riram. Brennan abraçou a jovem e eles foram embora.

FIM


End file.
